User blog:Ivan Kakooza/TrackMaster Day of the Diesels items look back
Hello everyone! I have recently uploaded pics of my engines and some group pics brought in. I also recieved a new package of a Trucks and Tracks Pack from Day of the Diesels. I'm going to go back into the toys from the 2011 special. What are your thoughts on these products and the one issue with Den and Belle? Cranky & Flynn Save the Day! The best set for 2011. I especially like the R/C Talking Cranky included in this set. Saddly for some engines they don't fit well on the loading area such as Ferdinand, Mavis' Spotlight Car, Talking Diesel, Talking Flynn and much more. I got this at Toys 'R' Us for about 50.00. Dieselworks Delivery This is my new Trucks and Tracks Pack that came in the mail today! I like the sliding doors on the van, but I don't know what is on the flatbed. Anyone know? Fiery Flynn A model I got at kmart for 15.00. I don't know what happened to Flynn's side as seen in the shot of my Flynn model. Anyways, I got this and it DID have the painted tires. The Talking Flynn and Flynn with Water Tank have black tires. I also found this Fiery Flynn pack on eBay and it had no painted tires. I detailed him along with my Fish Covered Salty, Charlie (Glow in the Dark), Puppet Show Skarloey, and the other new characters for 2011 (excluding Ferdinand and Scruff) and my new look Diesel 10. Brave Belle A model I got at the same place I got Flynn at and Belle was 15.00. My Belle DID have the painted piston and the red thing under the water cannons. I saw her on eBay from toytrains4u and I saw she was missing those details. I detailed this model. The new Belle and Blue Truck is missing the painted piston and the red thing under the water cannons. On kmart and amazon, they call the pack Blue Belle NOT Brave Belle. Diesel 10 Takes Charge! A model purchased at kmart for 15.00. All versions of this pack (orignal and updated box) at the back of his windows the windows aren't painted. I would have prefered a Troublesome Truck instead of just a truck, but as the merchandise uses the CGI face for Diesel 10 I would say "GIVE US BACK THE OLD FACE!". I detailed his back windows. Den at the Dieselworks The second pack purchased at Toys 'R' Us, the first being Dart. Anyways, my Den DID have the orange siderods. I have the Little Friends Den and he doesn't have orange siderods. But I detailed both Den's. Very VERY interesting that his Red Van is in front of the Blue Flatbed because usally trains come with the vans in the back. On kmart and amazon, they show a Take-n-Play Den as the picture and NOT a TrackMaster Den. Oil & Trouble Dart The first pack purchased at Toys 'R' Us. I don't know why the "Oil" is in the pack name because he isn't carrying any oil stuff, it's just the hose so that doesn't make sense. Anyways, I like this pack. I don't know why the Brakevan is there, but I don't care for it. I detailed his back windows. Category:Blog posts